Lunchtime!
by digigirl132
Summary: it's lunchtime at Domino city high school, and the Yu-Gi-Oh! cast is enjoying a quiet lunch. but things get screwed up. very screwed up. please r+r!


Author: hi!

Yami Mimi: Hello.

Arramon: Greetings!

Author: is everyone ready for a funny short story? *crickets chirp* ………I'll take that as a yes!

Arramon: it will be funny!

Yami Mimi: it will……um…..be about Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author: Thank you, captain obvious! 

Yami Mimi: ……………… 

Author: Minor warnings! Mild Seto and Jounouchi torture!

Yami Mimi: is dumping a soda on someone really torture? 

---------------------------------------

One fine, beautiful Wednesday, the cast was sitting at school, eating lunch. Seto was eating a salad, and Yuugi happened to be drinking a soda. For some odd reason, he also had a pretzel rod (ya know, the crunchy pretzel thingies with no taste that schools give out) and a plastic spoon. The spoon probably would have been used by Yuugi to eat his pudding, provided that Jounouchi hadn't stolen it and eaten it all. But that's beside the point. 

Yuugi, being bored, decided to break the pretzel rod into small pieces and use his spoon as a catapult. He wasn't having much luck, though. Anzu said, "Are you sure you are doing that right?"

"I dunno," Yuugi said, "Maybe I should try a different angle…"

"Here Yuugi," Jounouchi said, while grabbing the spoon and a small chunk of the pretzel rod, "I'll show you how it's done."

Not would probably be a good time to mention that the table everyone was sitting at was round. It might also be important to mention that Seto was sitting across from Jounouchi. Seto also seemed to be in a bad mood. Jounouchi set the "catapult" up so that it would launch stuff in Seto's direction. Jounouchi said, "Now watch. I'll launch this piece of dried food over Seto's head, and hit the wall behind him."

"Katsuya," Seto said, "I swear, if that thing even touches me….."

Seto didn't have time to finish his sentence, though. Jounouchi had already launched the "Catapult." unfortunately, though, he had misjudged his launch, and it hit Seto.

Right between the eyes.

Seto was fuming. He got up from the table and walked menacingly over to where Jounouchi had been sitting. Fortunately for Jounouchi, though, he had figured out what Seto would do, and had jumped up out of his seat. He ran out of the lunchroom, a very angry Seto not far behind. As they disappeared down the hall, much cursing and death threats on Seto's part could be heard.

Those who remained at the table just stared at the lunchroom door in wonder. Then, Ryou looked at Seto's half-eaten salad and said, "Think he's going to eat the rest?"

"Probably not," Honda said, "Let's make a motif out of it."

"A motif," Anzu said, "Why?"

"There's nothing better to do while those two duke it out," Honda replied with a shrug. He then took Yuugi's soda cup and put the half-eaten plate of salad on top of it, food side up. He then proceeded to put ketchup on it, as well as more ranch dressing. Anzu added to it by putting some raisins on it. Ryou put some carrot slices on it, and Yuugi added some pretzel crumbs.

Right about then, Seto and Jounouchi walked back into the cafeteria. Seto sat back in his seat, a smirk plastered on his face. Jounouchi, on the other hand, had a sour look about him, and was rubbing his right shoulder with his left hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened. 

Yuugi noticed that there was one rather large piece of his pretzel rod left. He picked it up and held it out for Jounouchi, implying that he should eat it. He took it, but threw it at Seto instead. 

Several small problems that normally wouldn't have meant anything if they were alone came into play at the same time. For one, Jounouchi's right arm was impaired because Seto had punched it. So, his aim wasn't the best in the world. Secondly, the salad motif just happened to be in between Seto and Jounouchi. And the soda cup was only 1/3rd of the way full, too. A third thing is that the table was wobbly, because one of the legs was uneven. More importantly, it was the leg opposite of Seto. These factors, normally meaningless, caused a great catastrophe.

Jounouchi threw the remaining pretzel rod at Seto, but he hit the salad motif instead. This caused the salad part to go flying in the air and land, sticky side down, on the table. The soda also happened to spill on Seto's lap. The ice cold soda, which isn't a good thing to have in one's lap, caused Seto to jump up in surprise. He bumped the table on his way up, causing the salad to fly up in the air again and land, sticky side down, on the floor between Jounouchi and the door. Seto glared at Jounouchi and said, "That's it! You die now!"

Jounouchi's eyes went wide. He proceeded to run to the door, jumping gracefully over the salad in the process. Seto then began to chase Jounouchi again. But, to his dismay, he had failed to notice the salad on the floor. Now one does know what happens when a 130 pound teenager is running and steps on a sticky substance that happens to be on a linoleum floor. 

Seto stepped on the salad, and he slid down the length of the cafeteria, leaving a gross orangish trail of ketchup and ranch dressing, and crashing into Jounouchi in the process. They both plowed into the wall at the other end, only inches away from the door. Then, someone opened the door, and the door hit them both.

The group could only stare yet again. Then, Anzu got caught up in a fit of giggles, and this caused everyone to start laughing. Yuugi thought to himself, / you don't see that everyday!/

//that's for sure,// a very amused Yami said, //and we better enjoy it now. I don't think Kaiba and Jounouchi are going to repeat **that **stunt.//

--------------------------------------

Author: short, but funny!

Yami Mimi: Poor Seto. 

Author: please review! 


End file.
